momo fights back
by itachi shall rule the world 22
Summary: first this is MY charicter not someone from bleach, second theres a 4th member of team 7 open and find out. rated m for languege and maby more in the future :


"Naruto get off me now or I'm leaving for Suna again!" yelled a frustrated girl. "But momo you've been gone for over 3 years. Even I wasn't gone that long with Jiraya and teme even missed you." "I thought I told you to stop calling Sasuke that _dobe._" Naruto looked at her with a hurt look. "You promised not to call me that!" "Then don't call Sasuke that our I'll hurt you again with Sakura's help once I tell her." she said with a smirk. "You wouldn't!" "Watch me." and with that she took off through Konaha . Naruto looked after her with a shocked look then took off yelling "Get back here!" Momo had a filling where she would find one of her best friends and went strait to the hospital. On the way there she stopped at _their_ training ground to see if Sasuke and Kakashi were there. And of course they were. "Isn't this how I left you two when I went to Suna." she said stopping them both in there tracks. "Its about time you got back momo I need a new sparing partner that can challenge me." said Sasuke as he went up to her and gave her a hug. She was the only girl that he would spare against and lose, some times, to too. They were like brother and sister. She laughed at what he said and returned the hug. "I've missed you to Sasuke and after I take care of something I'll be back to hurt you." She let go and turned to look at her long time boyfriend and teacher Kakashi (an: in this his only about 27 and the others are 19-20). "It's good to see you Kakashi and that Naruto hasn't driven you both crazy. He tackled me as soon as I was in the gate. Speaking of which he's kind of on my tail. Could you keep him busy while I go rat him out to sakura . Thanks and bye." and with that she took off to find said girl. "I wonder what he did this time?" said Kakashi as he and Sasuke went to distract Naruto. They ran into him around the corner from the hospital. "What did you do this time to make her have _that_ look on her face Naruto?" said Sasuke. He had also agreed to not call him dobe if he didn't call him teme cause it did get annoying. Before he could answer sakura came running out of the hospital with murder in her eyes. All the blood drained out of Naruto's face and he ran for it with sakura right on his tail. Momo came up to them laughing, holding her sides and trying to breath. "Sis can I ask what he did this time." "He called you teme to my face." "On that note I think I'll go help Naruto." and with that Sasuke took off to help his boyfriend (an: in this story there together so get over it). That left momo and Kakashi together. "Hay Kakashi do you want to get something to eat and catch up? Sorry I haven't seen you when you came to visit in the last 6 months. Garra had me on surveillance in Wave country." " It's alright. I understand and that sounds like a good idea. After you." They went to a small café and got some lunch to go and went to a small lake where they all used to hang out. "So what's happened since I've been gone. It looks like a lots changed." she said pulling her knees up to her chest. Kakashi looks down at the kunoichi thinking 'Konoha's not the only thing that's changed.' Momo was 5 ft 8 with a figure with all the right curves and well muscled. She had silky, white hair that was down to her ear lobs with 2 long pieces framing her face and a pair of violet eye. She was wearing a altered battle kimono, tight black caprices that stop a few in. below her knees, black ninja shoes and a pair of finger less gloves. The top instead of having long sleeves were ¾ sleeves and was black with white sakura blossoms on the sleeves, top left corner to bottom right corner, and around the collar. Her obi matched her top and there were slits down the sides. In her obi were 2 fans that he bet had sharp knives at the ends. "Well if you remember before you left we were still rebuilding from that storm so I guess it would look different. The rest you know about from my monthly visits." Momo let out a small laugh and said "I guess you got me there." Momo looked up at the sun and jumped up. "Oh shit Tsunade going to kill me! I was supposed to meet her 30 min. ago. Sorry Kakashi but I've got to go. See you for training in the mourning. Same time as ever?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Good then see you then." and with that she ran off after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'At least he didn't ask about the hair. I'm not ready to tell anyone but Sasuke yet. Speak of the devil.' "Hey Sasuke wait up." "Whats up sis? You look worried about something." "I need to talk to you before I go see Tsunade. And the thing I'm worried about is what you'll do after I tell you this." "Lets go to the park and talk ok?" Sasuke said leading her to there secret place. They walked for about 10 min. before they set on a bench in a deserted part of said park. "Now what do you need to tell me that's so important." "Promise you'll sit and lesion before you act this time. I remember what happened when I told you Kiba hit me and called me a whore. Now promise." Sasuke nodded his head saying he would. "Fine. When I was in Suna we were attacked by Itachi and Kisame. Since all the other teams were out it was up to Garra and me to protect the village. He took Kisame while I took Itachi." At that part Sasuke's eyes grew cold and hard. "We were in the middle of the fight when our to attacks hit and there was a big explosion. Itachi was able to jump away in time. I on the other hand was not so lucky. I was in a coma for a week and when I woke up my hair was this color and my right arm was busted up. About a month later Itachi showed back up to see if I had lived. I was out on patrol when he showed himself. I wasn't able to get away before he used his shringane (an: sorry fro spelling) and trapped me." By now she was crying. "It was horrible! By the time I woke up it had been 2 weeks. Garra filled me in out what happened. He had went out to look for me when I didn't check in. When he found me, Itachi was about to kill me. Garra knocked him away long enough for him to grab me and run. This happened about 6 months ago. Other then telling the elders, you're the only one who's going to know for now." and with that she completely broke down crying. All Sasuke could do was hold her and try to calm her down. By the time she was calm it was 5 pm. "Momo lets get you back to your house and I'll see if Tsunade can come check on you there. You're in no shape to go see her and I think she'll understand." Momo gave a weak nod and fell asleep right there on the bench. Sasuke shoke his head at her and picked her up. Momo lived in one of the nicer houses in the Uchiha compound. It was Sasuke's idea since she was an orphan and his adopted little sister. After he got her there and in her bed he sent a message to Tsunade. A few min. later there was a knock at the door. When he opened it Tsunade was standing there with a worried look on her face. "Is she ok?" "Yea but she told me a few things that you might want to hear. And they involve that bastered Itachi." They went inside and Sasuke told her every thing that momo told him. When he was done Tsunade was furious. "Since your ANBU squad is here I want you to go to Suna and talk to Garra. Get all the info you can on Itachi's last where abouts and track him down." "I'm going to" said a weak voice. They turned around to see momo leaning against the door frame. Sasuke got up to help her sit down. "I forbid it momo." "I have to go! This happened to me for a reason and I want to know why. Besides I was going to take my team to if they aren't on other missions." Before momo left to help Suna and train more she was made an ANBU captain and head of ANBU but only a few know about it. "She has a point Tsunade. And with 2 teams we would have better luck." "Fine you win. Momo all of you old team is gone so you need to chose a new one." "Fine then I chose Nije, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenten, Sai, and the others will be in Suna when I get there." she said with a smirk. "You already had this planed didn't you?" "Yes and it'll end up being a team of 9 including me. Garra and the others have been dying for a reason to go after Itachi for what he did." "Fine you both leave in 2 weeks. I'll inform the others. And you missy get back to bed. The elders want to see there newest Uchiha in the morning. Night." and with that she left. "You mean they said yes?!" "Yup. You are oafishly my little sister and heiress to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said with a smile. Momo jumped up and tackled him to the floor in a big huge. They went out to eat after wards do to the fact that neither of there house had any food. On the way there they ran into there teams. Sasuke's team consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chojji, Lee, and Ino. "It's about time you showed your ugly face momo!" Ino said with a grin on her face. She ran up to her pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Kami, we've missed you. Especially lover boy over there." she said as she pointed to Kakashi. "That couldn't be cause he saw me at least three times a month with all those 'missions' he took." "Momo that's supposed to be a secret!" Kakashi said backing away from a fuming Ino. "You mean to tell me that all this time we've been trying to find away to see her and you've off doing just that. And behind our backs." Ino said as she poked him in the chest. "If it makes you fill any better Sasuke and Naruto knew what I was doing. But to be fair they wanted me to tell you but I made them keep it a secret." Said couple looked at the group with apologetic smiles. Momo shock her head and said "What are you all doing here any way?" Shikamaru replied to that. "We were coming to your houses to throw a welcome back party for you. Also Tsunade said that we needed to 'move in' with you both so we can train and find out who the target is." "Fuck! She didn't tell you anything did she other then this was an S-ranked mission?" When they nodded their heads momo went on an huge rant about absent minded village leaders. Kakashi was the one to shut her up with a kiss. When they broke apart momo had a goofy look on her face. "That's one way to shut me up and I like it." That made every one laugh. After that they set off to Sasuke's house for the party do to the fact it was clean and bigger. When they got there they were surprised to see the rest of the group and the other teachers. "What are you all doing here?" said a surprised momo. "That would be mine and Naruto's doing momo." Sasuke said from where he was leaning against Naruto's chest with said persons arms around his waste. "They wanted to welcome you back too so we set it all up." said a very proud Naruto. Momo looked around and finally spotted who she was looking for walking down the street. With a loud squeal she took off running down the street to the two people walking up to her. "Anko, Ibiki!" with that said she threw herself at both of them. Needless to say they all landed in the middle of the road laughing. Ibiki was like the father she never had and Anko was the evil, twisted minded big sister. "I've missed you both so much. And I'm surprised you were able to get him out of the interrogating rooms." "Hey it wasn't that hard epically when he heard it was a welcome back party for you." With that they all got up and went to join the others. "Hey momo can you stay here real quick. I need to tell you a few things." "Sure Anko. Whats up?" "Ok, so you know that info you told me to look up and to keep tabs on some one cause of that filling you had?" "Yah what of it?" "While you where right. Ino has been disgracing the kunoichi name. She's went after almost every shinobi in the village and if a certain few didn't do as she liked she tried to blackmail them. Girl she even tried to go after Kakashi and Sasuke." At this momo got a murderous look in her eyes. "I think it's time that she's put in her place and that's as a civilian." Anko looked at her and smirked. "Your going to finally tell the rest of them aren't you." "You bet your fucking ass I am." and with that momo stormed in to the house. When the people who knew that something bad was about to happen, and there the ones that know about her states, they went and bowed to her then took there places behind her. The only ones who know _and_ bow to her are her two seconds in command Kakashi and neji, the rest of her team, Sasuke, and Naruto. The others are Tsunade, Ibiki, Iruka, and Anko. Every one else was clueless as to what was going on. "Hey ugly why did they just bow to you?" In stead of answering her momo looked at her and said in deathly calm voice "Ino Yamanaka as head of _all_ ANBU forces I here by strip you of your ANBU and kunoichi states and ban you from _all_ male shinobi's homes and properties." When she said that there was roar of 'thank you's from all the male's in the room. Ino looked like she was about to blow a fuse when she heard momo say this. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?! AS FAR AS I KNOW THOSE TWO BEHIND YOU ARE THE HEADS OF ANBU. AND BESIDES WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT I'VE DONE ANY THING WRONG WHEN YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS!" Ino yelled in momo's face. Momo didn't say anything to that. All she did was look at Anko, who stepped up and told every one what momo had asked her to do and read off what she had found. "Is that enough proof for you ino." said a calm momo after Anko was done. "Kakashi and neji have been acting as heads in my place why I trained some more till I thought I was ready to take on the role of head. Now if you would be so kind as to leave the primacies so that we can get back to this party it would be appreciated. Oh and …" with that momo grabbed ino's upper left arm with a dark green glowing hand. When she removed her hand the ANBU tattoo that was there was gone. That proved to them all, aka the ones who didn't know, that she was the true head of all ANBU cause only they could remove the tattoo once it was put on. Ino paled and ran from the house as fast as she could. (an: sorry if any of this is false but it sounds good.) "Ok before we start the party, Hinata your now on Sasuke's team as there new med-ninja and shino you'll be joining my team. Oh and by the way I'm proud of you for making it." At that comment shino showed a small bush. "Alright let the partying commence. And absolutely NO drinking for my teams! You all hear me." There were a few sighs followed buy a unanimous "Yes commander." A few hours after the party had started momo had to step out to get some air from the crowded house. When she got out side she saw a man walking up to her who looked like ino. '_That must be her father. Great just what I need a pissed off shinobi._' "Hello . What can I do for you on this lovely night?" momo asked in a calm voice. Instead of answering the women he threw a kunai at her. Momo, not seeing it coming was hit on her right shoulder and went down with a cry of pain. '_Shit! Need to get to sakura or Tsunade fast! The things covered in poison._' Momo quickly got up and tried to run back into the house but was stopped by a _hard _kick to the stomach. Momo went down again this time coughing up blood. "Where do you think your going you little bitch. I'm not done with you yet." and with that said he continued to kick and injure momo. About ten min. later he stopped and said "That's what you get for dishonoring my little girl." and with that he left a bloody and beaten momo on the ground. '_Got to get inside before I lose conciseness. Have to tell them about the poison._' Momo got up and started for the door. She was half way there when it opened reviling neji. " MOMO!" neji shouted when he saw her. "Thank kaim. Neji get sakura and hurry. Please….kunai…..in shoulder…..poisoned…….Yamanaka." and with that said momo passed out falling to the ground. Neji caught her before she hit the ground and ran inside yelling "Sakura get in here now!!! Momo's been attacked and poisoned! HURRY!" Neji took her into the living room and put her down on the couch. Kakashi was there in a sec. to see how bad it was followed by a pissed sakura. "Kakashi since I know your not going to leave then sit down on that end of the couch and keep her calm why I work on her." Kakashi, doing as he was told, set down at the end where momo's head was and put it in his lap. He started stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her while sakura went to work. While sakura was working on momo, every one else was asking neji what momo told him. "All she said was to get sakura and poison being on the kunai in her shoulder. Oh wait I think she also said who did this to her. I think it was ino's father." At that every one split up to go and find the man to bring him back for punishment. A few hours later sakura was done and momo was awake lining back onto Kakashi's chest telling them both what happened. "So it looks like neji was right." said sakura. Momo gave her a confused look. "Neji thought you said Yamanaka before you passed out and now every one's looking for him to bring him back for punishment." Right after she said this sasuke and Naruto drag said man in to the room followed by every one else. "Tie him up in that chair over there and then get your asses over her so I can heal them." said sakura. When said tasks were done Hinata looked at momo and asked "What are we to do with him now commander?" Momo sighed and looked at lee. "Lee while you go get the elders for me. If they ask why tell them who sent you and what happened to me. I don't think they'll like the fact that there newest Uchiha was almost killed by one of there own shinobi." With that said lee took off. Every one already knew about the Uchiha thing do to it being announced at the beginning of the party. A little while later lee returned with two pissed off elders (an: ok so I don't know there names so you'll have to deal with elders 1 and 2). "What's this we hear about the head ANBU almost being killed?" asked 1. "I'm afraid it's true. You see I was not able to defined myself do to a poisoned kunai in my shoulder. It seams that was not pleased that I made his daughter a civilian." said momo as she set on the couch not even bothering to try to move knowing it would be pointless. Either Kakashi or sakura would push her down and tell her to stay, that she shouldn't be moving. And this time she would agree with them, _but_ only this time. "And why did you do this with out our knowledge." yelled 2. "Because last time I checked _I_ was leader of ANBU and didn't need _your_ permission to handle something like that." Anko softly chuckled and whispered "Burn!" which set off a few more chuckles from the group. "And before you ask yes there is proof. Anko since it looks like was not rightfully informed will you read them out loud for him and the elders." Anko nodded hear head and retold them what she had been told to do and what she had found. When she was done was pale as what he just did finally donned on him and the elders where just plan shocked that this was going on in the village and they didn't even notice. Momo looked at and had a bad filling what he did was done against his will. "Neji it wasn't that did it. It was Ino! She used one of her jitsu's and used her fathers body to attack me. Hurry and get her sorry ass before she leaves the village. She heard every thing. If she's already gone then take a team and go after her. I want her ass back her _alive_ you hear me!" yelled momo. Neji didn't even bother responding and just took off. "Kiba untie and get him some water. Shikamaru I need you to tell me why no one noticed this little detail till NOW!" said a furious momo. "Momo calm down now or I'm get sakura to put you to sleep. You where just badly injured and you need to rest understand me." said Kakashi. Momo looked at him and sighed. "Fine kashi but can we at least find the little bitch before she gets away?" "I'm afraid we can't do that commander." said neji from the door way. "We went to her house and it look likes she's been gone for hours. I think the only reason that she left his body was that what ever was caring her body was about to go out of range and she had to leave or be trapped." Momo looked like she was about to kill some one but one look from Kakashi and she started to calm down. "Alright. For now she's not our concern. I want you all to sit. This is going to be a long story and Tsunade thanks for not telling them." said a tired momo. When sasuke heard this he went over to the other end of the couch and pulled Naruto into his lap so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Momo told every one, even the elders who hadn't left yet, what she had told sasuke and Tsunade earlier. By the end of the story the women had tiers in their eyes and the guys looked like they wanted to kill someone. "Wait so when I came to see you and garra said you where gone this is what really happened?" asked a stunned Kakashi. Momo just nodded her head and Kakashi held on to her tighter. '_I almost lost her to that bastered. His going to regret ever laying eyes on her!_' thought Kakashi. After they finished there plans, momo told them all to go to bed and report to her the day after tomorrow. "Why the day after tomorrow momo?" asked neji. "Cause I have some earns to run and I need to rest. I just got back today remember." They all said good night and momo's team left for her house. "So what are these earns you have to do?" asked Kakashi as they walked down the street. "Well I need to get some food so we don't starve and I need to do some paper work." said momo. "That would be a good idea. I don't fancy living off instant ramen." said an emotionless sai. Every one groaned at that thought then laughed imagining Naruto's face. "Why do you always have to be so harsh sai! I thought we had finally got some manners knocked in to that hard ass head of yours." a grumpy Naruto mumbled. "You did oh dick-less one but I don't feel like using them right now." said sai with a smile on his face. Momo just continued walking as the two continued at it. Once they got there momo turned around and looked at Naruto. "Alright Naruto. Where here so you can shut up now and go home. I'll see you the day after next unless you come barging in like always. Night." and with that she and the rest of her team went inside. "Alright you bums, you know where your rooms are so good night and you can sleep in tomorrow." They all nodded there heads and went to there separate rooms. Her and Kakashi went to there room and well you can guess the rest.

- Next morning -

Momo slowly woke up to find the sun right in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, snuggling into Kakashi's chest. She felt a rumble coming from said chest and relived that he was laughing at her. "What's so funny?" she asked sleepily. "You. You always do that when the sun gets in your eyes. Its so kawaii." Kakashi said as he held her tighter.

AN: please review need ideas badly. plus u get a cookie if you do! i promise!


End file.
